Graduation Almost Complete
by moodygirl6
Summary: Dumbledore's crazy idea for Harry and friends to graduate Hogwarts


Graduation Almost Complete.

Albus Dumbledore has decided that every 7th year has to perform one song at the leaving feast and each song has to one have a hidden meaning for them to graduate.

The tables have been cleared and the Goblet of Fire has been set up in front of the teachers table. Slowly Professor Dumbledore gets up and walks around to the Goblet for it to spit out the first unlucky students name.

"The student who will open this Karaoke session is no other than Mr Potter" He announced with a chuckle.

"Go on mate you won't graduate if you don't. Think of it this way you will probably never see many of the people in the hall ever again." commented Ron trying to hold back a snicker.

Steadily Harry Got up and made his way upto the front where Dumbledore was standing with the microphone.

"Alright Harry. What song will it be?" He askedwith the twinkle in his eye working overdrive with amusement. Tearing his gaze away from the old man. Harry scanned the Gryffindor table until emerald met chocolate brown encouraging him to go on through eye talk, they had perfected years ago.

As if seeing the strength he needed to go on he turned back to Dumbledore. "One last things the songs can either be muggle or magical."

"Okay then do you have 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Garth Brookes" All Dumbledore did was turn on the music and step to the side.

_Somtimes late at night _

_I lay awake and watch her sleeping _

_She's lost in peaceful dreams _

_So I turn out the light _

_And lay there in the dark_

_An the thought crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning _

_Would she ever doubt_

_The way I feel about her in my heart_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way_

_To show her every way_

_That she's my only one_

_If my time on earth were through _

_She must face this world without me_

_Isn't the love I gave her in the past _

_Gonna be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes._

_Cause i've lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret _

_That my feelings never were real_

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how she means to me._

_And if that circumstance _

_Where's there's no second chance_

_To tell her how I feel_

_Cause if tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way_

_To show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

_If my time on earth were through_

_She must face this world without me _

_Isn't the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonnna be enough to last _

_If tomorrow never comes_

_So tell that someone that you love._

_Just what your thinking of _

_If tomorrow never comes_

The whole hall erupted into appaulse. As Harry made his way to his seat. Upon seeing a teary eyed Hermione he brought her into a hug. Which everyone thought was friendly, but to them it meant so much more. As they broke apart Harry said something to her which sent her back to teary eyes again. Once the commotion died down and people took thier seats again. All the focus was once again on the Goblet of Fire and Professor Dumbledore.

"Alright the next victim...I mean student to participate will be Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus got up walked up and picked 'Like Toy Soliders' By Eminem

Next to go was Hannha Abott who sang 'Everything Burns' by Anastacia. Ron came next.

He stood in front of the microphone waiting for the music to start. He looked absolutley scared to hell, worse than when he saw a spider.

The music started and immediatley all the muggle-borns recognised the song. So they all turned and glared at Hermione knowing this song was about what happened between them. But all she did was sat there and smiled.

She turned to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Nice to know what everyone thinks of me."

" It doesn't matter what they think. Cause I know the truth, all that matters is what you think of yourself. And thats one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered back.

_You were my sun_

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you_

_No_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_I bet you didn't know they would come crashing down_

_No_

_You didn't have to say _

_What you did _

_I already know _

_I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance_

_For you and me_

_There never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_Told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me all alone_

_Now you tell me you need me _

_When you call on the phone_

_Girl I refuse you must have me confused _

_With some other guy_

_They just confirmed _

_Now it's your turn to cry_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river _

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Yeah yeah_

_I know there are some things better left unsaid_

Harry just blocked out Ron and was just watching Hermione. She turned to find him staring and took his hand under the table intertwined their fingers and just stared into each others eyes.

Before they knew it there was only two names left in the Goblet.

"Now students. I appreciate you being patient, as we are now down to our final two. Then once they have sung the Goblet will pick out Two more names who of which will sing a duet of my choice. Okay the next person to sing is Draco Malfoy."

Begrudgingly Malfoy took the micorphone of the crazy old coot, as he had dubbed him.

"I know you all me to be...Merlin I don't even know how to put it. But i'd like to say sorry to everyone I have hurt or made fun of these past seven years. So this is my song. It's ' How To Save A Life' By The Fray.

_Step one you say we need to talk you walks_

_Say sitdown it's just to talk_

_Smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Same saw a window to your right_

_She goes left and you go right _

_Between the lines fair and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong _

_I lost a friend_

_Some where along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_And I know how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting incense_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_Things you told him all along_

_Pray to God he hears you _

_Pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in all the bitterness_

_And I would haves stayed up with you all night_

_And I know how to save a life_

_He begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you loose the road_

_Or brake with the ones you follow_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_And I know how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_And I know how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

"Thank you Draco. And I think speak for everyone here when I say we accept your apology." Dumbledore said extending a hand for malfoy to shake. Malfoy grasped his hand firmly." I truely am sorry."

"Alright now onto a lighter note I believe we only have I 7th year left so if Miss Granger would make her way up here we can bring this feast to an almost finish."

Hermione noticed that all eyes were once again on her. She took off her school robe to reveal that she was wearing a strappy white top which was a couple of sizes to small, hip hugging jeans that had ripps and were frayed also a pair of brown boots with the edges of the jeans tucked into the boots.

"Bloody hell" Was the only thing heard throughtout the hall as she made her way to the stage and Professor Dumbledore.

"This is Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson"

_He dreams in his dreams_

_An exqusite extreme I know _

_He's as damned as he seems_

_But more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right  
Lord it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful _

_He's such abeautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic or myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tradgy with more damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to shade _

_It's so hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter _

_Lord would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

" Albus..." Whispered Minerva " Why is she singing this song?"

"My dear Minerva fortunatley that little bet of ours expire at the beginning of last year. If I recall correctly all the power surges over the past two years came from the hhidden meaning behind this song"

"But how is that possible?"

"It's quite possible. Those two are soul mates and are really powerful on thier own but when they combine it they become more powerful than Merlin. So therefore when they forget to keep thier magic under control we get the power surges."

"When?"

"Last year before school started they asked me. They said they were gonna keep it a secret until Tom was gone. And I guess they haven't really found the right moment to tell everyone yet." Answered the old wizard.

_I'm looking for love in a logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_I've waited so long_

_I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough and still more than I can take_

_Oh I don't know _

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Lord he's beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

"Well now I guess none of us including me but thank you anyway Miss Granger. Now please take your seat and we can procede. Who wants to venture a guess as to what or who Mr Potter sang about?"

Silence encased the Great Hall all looking at Dumbledore expectantly. "No one. Well we will just come back to that one then. Okay what about Mr Finnigans song.?"

Some fourth year shouted out " He sang about all the people Voldemort killed and how Voldemort was killed."

"Too bollocking right. That bastard deserves everything he got and more. Cheers Harry you saved us all."

"Believe me Seamus you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I had to do on order to send him there. All I will say is it pays to have a source of it." For that Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Okay...well anyway cheers mate."

"Now how about Miss Abott?"

"She sang about how no one ever pays attention to her when she has important things to say."

"No one ever truely listens to me unless I scream at them." Susan shouted from the Hufflepuff table.

"Thank you for that bit of information Miss Abott. Now onto Mr Weasley. What was his song about?"

Once Dumbledore said that all eyes somehow found their way back to Hermione, who was slumped onto the table revealing a fair amount of skin of her back. Somewhere up the table a scream ripped the quiet atmosphere.

"She has a tatoo on her back." Screamed the youngest Weasley.

"Cheers Ginny don't make it that obvious. You know you might as well tell them what you saw last night." That shut her up completely which made everyone laugh. But it made Ginny turn a deep red with embarassment.

Hermione spoke up. "Ron's song was about my rejection of him. But he doesn't know the real reason. But if he did I hope he would understand."

"And finally second to last Mr Malfoy has explained his before hand. So that takes us onto Miss Granger. I think the whole song we understood the meaning. But could anyone name the who for us." He said with the twinkle going for a new record of how annoying it can be. "What no one knows well I believe we should go back to Mr Potter to get the meaning of his to give you time to think. So Harry would you kindly tell us the meaning of it please."

"Well it all started back in 3rd year really, but after the six of us went to the Department of Mysteries it really caught me off guard so when I got the chance during the summer I asked her and she said yes. Professor Dumbledore did the ceremony for us. And ever since then I wake up with my arms around her and see that scar that matches mine. I know that I want to do that until the day I die to be honest I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Ron i'm the reason Hermione rejected you. You see she couldn't go out with you because she married me. Sorry mate but this started and you didn't even realise, us sneaking off or just plain leaving you out of conversations did you.? So sorry."

"So now you finally told everyone. One question Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Why do you have a tatoo?"

"Well that sort of happened when we consumated our marriage.Plus we can hear each others thoughts.Harry's got one also.Go on show them." Harry started to open the buttons of his shcool Shirt to reveall washboard abs, broad shoulders and a very muscular chest. He turned to show a Phoenix across the his shoulder blades.

" You know what we'll talk about this when I come to visit the Hollow in the holidays okay." Dumbledore said and they both nodded.

"Now we know that would you two be so kind to sing the duet for us."

"Just put the music on old man" grumbled a pissed off Harry.

_Living in my own world _

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

_I believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart _

_To all the possibilities _

_Ohh_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way and right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Ohh_

_And now i'm looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_Ohh yeah_

_Now who'd ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Ohh yeah _

_And the world looks so brighter, brighter_

_With you by my side_

_By my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now i'm looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew it could ahppen _

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's eas to see_

_Ohh_

_It's the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Ohh_

_And now i'm looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now i'm looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new._

_Start of something new _

_Start of something new_

"On a final, final note" Started Harry with a smile on his face." It wouldn't be wise to sit on the couch in front of the fire in the common room just yet." He said joining in with Hermione's laughter

"Bloody hell. Did you really have to."

"Sorry mate but it was and emergency." Answered Harry through his laughter.

As he and Hermione rejoined the Gryffindor table.

"Atleast I now know who's underwear kept appearing in our dorm. By the way Hermione try looking a bit harder to find them next time." Ron commented causing everyone including Harry and Hermione to laugh.


End file.
